superwhyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bedtime for Bear
Bedtime for Bear is episode 3 of season 2, and episode 68 in the entire series of Super Why! Plot Baby Joy is afraid of the dark! To show her there is nothing to fear, Super Why and his friends fly into Bedtime for Bear and meet Charlie, a bear who is scared of just about everything! The Super Readers shed a little light on the problem while Charlie discovers a bit more about the world outside his cozy cave. Summary The episode begins as Whyatt greats the viewers and introduces himself. He then asks the viewer if they wish to help him take care of Joy. His mother greets him as she mentions Joy wants his attention. She hands Joy to Whyatt, kisses her, then leaves the room after she asks Whyatt to put her to bed. Whyatt decides he'll tell her a special story and begins to play with her just a bit, as he puts her into bed. Joy seems to be asleep but the moment he turns out the light she gets up and starts to panic and cry! This goes back and fourth a few times until Whyatt realizes that Joy is afraid of the dark. Puppy confirms this before Whyatt deems to be a problem. He calls the others and the group head over to the book club in order to discuss this new problem. Inside Whyatt loads the super computer and explains his problem related to Joy and how she's too frightened by the dark to go to sleep. She really needs a nap and he needs to know what he can do to solve this predicament. Princess Pea then uses her magic to summon the book, "Bedtime for Bear". Whyatt loads the super letters to see that they need a total of 10 super letters before they then transform! The group then flies off into the book and eventually land in a normal land that has slowly transformed into night time and come to a forest-like area with many caves and trees. Super Why then begins to read a few of the sentences, "There once was a bear named Charlie who loved bedtime. He loved his pajamas, he loved his blanket, and he loved his teddy bear. However, one thing charlie did not love was the dark!" Super Why comments on how much this is like Baby Joy's problem and they go to find Charlie to speak with him. Carefully they go into Charlie's cave and try to find him. Princess Presto calls for him, then begins to play with her own echo's until they find him by his bed. Alpha Pig comments on how cozy his room looks and he slowly admits to being frightened by the dark. Though when both Princess Presto and Wonder Red both say they love to sleep in dark rooms, Charlie considers trying it. Unfortunately, a small noise quickly startles him and he claims not to be worried and scurries on after them as they exit the cave. The Super Readers hear the noise but can't identify the sound. It's then Woofster tells them the sound is the Fireflies and upon being asked, he uses his dictionary to explain what a firefly is. "A flying bug that comes out at night and gives off a soft flashing light." Alpha Pig then uses his jar to catch the fireflies. He sings the alphabet and stops just at J, N, and R. Wonder Red then manages to find the source of the noise, a squirrel! Charlie wishes to try again, feeling more sleepy now and Wonder Red releases the firefly. N, H, and G then appears for Super Why to collect in the Super Duper Computer. He then catches up with the others inside the cave as Charlie tries to go back to sleep. It almost seems to work until seeing a strange shadow on the wall! Wonder Red and the others go to investigate and Charlie gets up to follow them, having to know what the shadow was. Charlie then asks how they can light up the night a little bit so that they can identify the weird shape. Wonder Red then takes the Jar and removes the J part to form AR, and now she needs another AR word. She pulls out S, and T, which makes the AR, into STAR! A giant star them forms to brighten the night time. Bear comments how it doesn't seem bright enough and Princess Presto helps by adding an S onto STAR, which makes the word into STARS. They then realize the shadow is only a tree branch and Super Why adds I, T, and H to the Super Duper Computer! Charlie is now twice as sleepy and tries to go to sleep again. He says goodnight to everything, but then he realizes he's still scared. The darkness still bothers him and he points out how it says so in his story. So it's up to Super Why! He decides to change the word DARK from "Charlie's Room is Dark". And he picks to use the opposite of dark, "LIGHT". And he switches the words so now the sentence reads as: "Charlie's room is Light." Charlie feels much better seeing the moonlight outside his window and yawns. He quickly drifts off to sleep as Super Why asks if this helped Charlie finally fall asleep. With that in mind, he's now asleep and they can leave! Woofster accidentally knocks down something, revealing the final super letters: G, L, I, and T. Everybody says good night to Charlie and they fly back to the Book Club... Whyatt uploads the newly required letters onto the computer in order to solve the problem as everybody takes their original spots as they await the answer! The Answer is.... NIGHTLIGHT Whyatt then asks why this is the answer to the problem and Red begins to explain that when Charlie had seen the stars, fireflies, and moon it helped him fall asleep. Since he was no longer afraid of the darkness. With this revelation in mind, Whyatt then decides he'll get a nightlight and rushes back home to find one. It doesn't take him too long and he finds one sitting on the shelf, then turns it on before demonstrating how it works. He notices Joy isn't scared anymore and happily declares the day to be saved since Joy is now taking her nap as the episode comes to an end... Quotes Trivia * Goofs *There should have been more light in the jar Alpha Pig stops at Letter R in his alphabet catching. Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Whyatt Eps Category:Joy Episodes Category:Crying Category:Joy Eps